


Honor a los caídos

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Spiritual, Tournament of Power Saga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo, Gohan participará en una de las batallas más difíciles de su vida, dentro del Torneo de Fuerza. ¿Por el gran poder de su rival? Quizás, pero no físicamente. En medio de su dilema existencial, comprenderá los ideales de su rival Obuni. El guerrero que le dará mayores razones a su lucha, al margen de la victoria que pueda obtener...
Relationships: Piccolo & Son Gohan, Son Gohan & Son Goku





	Honor a los caídos

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

—/—/—/—

**POV Gohan:**

El Universo Nueve fue eliminado hace unos minutos y ya he derribado a un integrante del Universo Seis. Después de mucho tiempo, vuelvo a pelear en serio; y aunque veo guerreros muy fuertes, no es algo que me emocione. Hay algo que me preocupa.

Lo veo en la atípica reacción de los espectadores. Lo noto en la pujanza de cada luchador. No es una competencia cualquiera: es la angustia de sobrevivir al exterminio.

—¿Estás bien? —Piccoro llamó mi atención.

—Sí —me acerqué a él—. No fue tan difícil.

—Igual, no te confíes.

Piccoro: más que mi maestro, un amigo. Casi como un padre. Es curioso ver que aquel demonio a quien le temía, ahora me acompaña en una lucha que definirá el futuro del Universo Siete. Le debo la tranquilidad que me inspira, a pesar del terrible destino que se cierne en cada derrota ajena o posiblemente nuestra. Mi padre no me haría sentir igual, de ocupar su lugar.

Me apena reclamarle en silencio que estemos aquí por su causa, intentando salvarnos y destruyendo a otros. Creí que lo había entendido: no todos pueden pensar como él.

—¡Una pelea impresionante, guerrero del Universo Siete!

La voz de un extraño nos hace voltear: es ahí, cuando veo a dos sujetos sobre una roca muy alta, mirándonos fijamente.

—Soy Obuni, guerrero del Universo Diez —se presentó uno, el de color verdoso—. Veo que eres el guerrero indicado para enfrentarme. ¡Pelea contra mí!

¿Guerrero indicado? Vaya, no han pasado más que segundos y ahora soy desafiado tanto como Piccoro, por parte del otro guerrero rojo. A lo lejos, puedo escuchar al dios de su Universo pedirles que luchen con todas sus fuerzas. Este Torneo no da tregua para nadie: sólo espero salir bien de ésta.

—Allá voy.

Siento que este peleador no es ordinario. Su postura previa ya lo dice todo… ¡y ahora me ataca! ¡Es muy rápido, tanto o más que yo! Sólo me queda lidiar con varios golpes, pero no acierto lo suficiente. ¡Ni siquiera logro que me pierda de vista!

—¿Me sigues el ritmo? —comentó— No me equivocaba. ¡Estaba esperando a un guerrero como tú!

¿Esperarme? Lo que dice Obuni es muy extraño, ¿acaso…? ¡Un momento! ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡¿Por qué se ha desdoblado?! Son cuatro… ¡no, cinco! ¡Pero no siento su presencia física! Eso no importa, debo frenarlo como sea…

¡No puedo! Atravieso su cuerpo y dos puñetazos me reciben, estrellándome en el suelo. ¡Rayos, duele mucho! Y Obuni no ha hecho demasiado esfuerzo: ¿qué clase de técnica utiliza? La batalla continúa, ese guerrero sigue separándose y me ataca por todos lados. No logro darle, es imposible… ¡no! ¡Basta, Gohan! No es tiempo de pensar en eso. Tengo que hallar una manera de derrotarlo. ¡Debo resistir, por Videl y Pan!

Y la motivación surge de repente, en mi estado místico. Algo que sorprende a mi rival, al punto de detenerse un momento.

—¡Vamos! —le exigí.

—Pelear a muerte hasta el final: ¡así debe ser un guerrero!

¿Otra vez sus frases extrañas? ¡Gohan, concéntrate! Obuni vuelve a atacar, pero esta vez no le responderé. Ahora que lo analizo, su desdoblamiento desaparece cada vez que acierta sus ataques sobre mí. ¿Y si dejo que…? ¡Argh! ¡Acaba de golpear mi abdomen!

—¡Alcancé tu cuerpo! —confirmé alegre, al mismo tiempo que le asesto un golpe por primera vez.

¡Perfecto! Debo mantenerme así: es la única forma en la que puedo combatir con él, así deje mi cuerpo adolorido; pero la idea no me sienta mal. De hecho, quiero continuar. ¡Estoy disfrutando esta contienda! ¿Por qué? Se supone que nuestras vidas están en juego, no puedo darme el lujo de cometer errores. ¿Por qué la batalla no me inquieta? ¿Por qué me siento en confianza con él? Logramos separarnos con dificultad, sin bajar la guardia.

—Aguantas mucho contra mí —mencionó, agitado—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¡Soy Son Gohan, del Universo Siete!

—¡Son Gohan! ¡Me alegro de haberte conocido!

¡Alegrarse! ¡Ningún guerrero me ha dicho algo parecido, en toda mi vida! ¡Ni siquiera Cell, que estaba tan ansioso por conocer mis poderes! ¿Qué clase de guerrero eres, Obuni?

—Pero el destino del Universo Diez depende de mí —continuó—. ¡Debo protegerlo!

¿Y tú crees que no tengo nada que proteger? ¡Obuni, no sé qué decirte! Respondo a tus golpes, sin dejar de pensar en tus palabras. Eres de los pocos guerreros honorables que he conocido; y no por el hecho de esta lucha tan injusta y maníaca, sino por tus principios. ¿Por qué error necesario nos conocimos aquí?

Sé reconocer a las personas que tienen ideales y luchan por ellos. Incluso yo mismo he defendido la justicia que tanto aclamo, ¡y me siento un payaso a tu lado, porque esto ya no es un juego! En el momento menos pensado, en medio de la Nada, ambos nos hallamos enfrentados a una encrucijada, donde uno debe vencer para proteger a los suyos. ¡Y estamos conscientes de ello! Sea lo que estés defendiendo, te doy mil gracias por esta lección.

Y perdóname, porque debo dar mi ataque final, ahora que tu desdoblamiento se ha agotado. Lanzo el Kame Hame Ha que aprendí de mi padre, con una potencia que no he liberado en años. ¡Te he vencido, Obuni! ¡Me siento tan terrible!

—Obuni, del Universo Diez: queda fuera —escuché hablar al sacerdote Daishinkan—. Todos los guerreros han sido sacados de la plataforma. Por lo tanto, ¡el Universo Diez será eliminado!

Bajo lentamente a la plataforma, tratando de borrar ese discurso de mi cabeza. Un Universo más se suma a la lista negra y la culpa me invade al ver un relicario abierto en el suelo destrozado. Ahora entiendo tu fortaleza, Obuni: tenías una esposa y un hijo. Quizás el destino nos cruzó por una razón; no somos tan distintos, después de todo.

Videl, Pan: ¿qué habría pasado, de ser yo el eliminado? No quiero imaginarlo, sólo cierro mis ojos después de ver como la fotografía desaparece con todo el Universo Diez. Miles de millones de vidas, extintas por una pelea absurda.

Las lágrimas luchan por salir. ¿Cómo fue que llegué a esto? ¿Cómo volveré a casa, con una carga tan pesada? ¿Con qué valor miraré a mi familia de nuevo? No puedo soportarlo…

—Vamos.

¡Piccoro! No hace falta preguntar: me conoces. Las palabras están de más.

—Sí…

Apenas llevamos tres minutos en el Torneo, hay mucho que hacer. Mientras sigo a Piccoro, mi mente se pierde en varios recuerdos. De habernos tratado en otra situación, hubiéramos sido buenos compañeros. Perdóname otra vez, Obuni; créeme que revertiría todo este mal, si pudiera hacerlo; pero quiero llevarme algo bueno: voy a recordarte por tu coraje y moral, estoy seguro que no hallaré a otro ser como tú.

Déjame honrar tu memoria, completando tu tarea con mi propio Universo. Salvaré a mi familia con la misma voluntad que demostraste hasta el final y espero poder rendirte el honor que un valiente caído merece. En medio del dolor y la incertidumbre, tu sacrificio no ha sido en vano.

**FIN POV Gohan.**

—/—/—/—

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenas noches! Voy pasando un fic que hace meses tenía en planes, pero no pude concretarlo hasta hoy, y ya que en _Dragon Ball_ , eliminar universos está de moda (?), quería escribir sobre una de las escenas más tristes de esta saga: la desaparición del Universo Diez.

Me quedo con varias cosas aquí: primero, el contenido emocional que este hecho representa, cuando Obuni es eliminado y el collar muestra a su familia (para gran pesar de Gohan). Y la otra cosa, que en lo personal me ha asombrado de aquel capítulo, es cuando el mismo guerrero se desenvuelve en un combate digno con Gohan, en el estricto sentido de la palabra: es decir, por mucho que esté a la par con su rival, darle palabras de admiración es algo que no se ve todos los días. A mí me dejó sorprendida la vez que lo vi, porque no es una actitud que Gohan atestigüe siempre en sus batallas (excepto, quizás, con Piccoro). Por lo cual, quise escribir el fic desde la perspectiva de Gohan y su respeto hacia Obuni en el Torneo.

Yo sé que lo estoy haciendo tarde; pero te dedico este fic, **Joyce** , tal como lo prometí una vez: aunque es muy sentido, espero que te guste :’) ¡y muchas gracias a los demás, por sus lecturas y reviews! ¡Saludos! :D


End file.
